


Professionalism Is Over-Rated

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Masseuse!Jensen AU.





	

Despite all the many, many jokes Jensen had heard about his job (mainly from Chris,) he was a complete professional about it. 'Massage therapist' might sound like some kind of euphemism, but that didn't mean the people he worked with didn't need his help just as much as they needed the help of Mike, the physical therapist, or Tom, the chiropractor. He might have to get pretty hands-on with his patients, and occasionally have to deal with the effects of that, but that didn't mean that they didn't need his help. Even that totally disgusting dude who kept claiming he had a groin injury, even though his notes said it was a twisted knee.

By now, Jensen could spot if a client was one of the two kinds of guy who found it most uncomfortable. The uber-macho, manly-man type, who didn't really believe in any kind of nancy-boy therapy and were only there because a) their wives forced them to go, or b) they got confused between 'massage therapist' and 'thai hooker.' Usually as soon as Jensen introduced himself, they got a sick, panicked look of 'some dude is going to put his hands all over me!'

Then there was the other kind of guy – guys like Jared Padalecki, who'd messed his back up lifting weights. When Jensen walked into the therapy room, he was momentarily taken aback. Not only was this guy huge - and not in the grotesque, over-muscled way that weight-lifters often were, but in a more natural 'I just grew to be a giant' way – but he was ridiculously hot as well. He was sitting on Jensen's massage table, already stripped down to just a towel, making the whole room like smaller in comparison.

“Heya,” said Jared brightly. “I'm the dude you're going to be putting your hands on for the next hour. Unless you're not the massage dude, in which case I've just propositioned a random guy, and this is about to get really awkward.”

“I'm Jensen Ackles,” said Jensen. “I'm the massage dude, although that's not exactly what my business card says.”

Jared grinned and Jensen had to pause to clear his throat because, Jesus Christ, he had the most amazing dimples ever. He put on his most professional demeanour, ignoring the voice in his head that was wishing he was a thai hooker, just for this guy. After all, if he was tall enough to make Jensen's massage table look like a child-sized toy, then how big must his cock be?

“If you could just lie down on your front,” he said, flicking open Jared's file to check his details again and to keep his eyes off all the long lines of golden skin as Jared twisted himself around and lay down.

“This isn't going to hurt, right?” he asked.

“It shouldn't do,” said Jensen, stepping closer to begin, trying hard to tell himself that this was just another client, and there was no reason to get weird about it. “I'm going to see if I can't loosen up some of these muscles for you, smooth out some of the knots. It may cause some discomfort to begin with, but that should fade as I relax you out.” He hesitated, then added the usual disclaimer he gave guys when they gave him the look Jared had given him when he came in. “Some guys have, uh, a reaction to it, which is pretty normal, but I don't need to know about it, okay?”

Not like that guy last year, who'd grabbed his arm and demanded an 'oral massage' for his raging hard-on after Jensen had finished working on him. 

“Reaction?” asked Jared, shifting to get more comfortable. “You mean, like...an erection?”

“Yes,” said Jensen, putting his hands on Jared's shoulder so that he could feel the injured muscles. He tried hard to ignore the warmth of Jared's skin, and started to wonder if he should be worrying about his own reaction rather than Jared's.

Jared snorted into the table. “You say that to all your clients? I could be a totally-straight homophobic prick, and then I'd have to get up and kick your ass just for suggesting it, and I'm pretty sure that's on Dr Kripke's proscribed activities list.”

“I can usually tell the totally-straight homophobic pricks,” said Jensen, starting to rub out some of the tension. “They're the ones who look incredibly disappointed that I'm not a hot Swedish blonde when they meet me.”

“You're not Swedish?” asked Jared with mock-upset. “Man, I'm taking my custom elsewhere.”

“You try and leave now, and I'll make sure you can't walk for a week,” said Jensen.

“Kinky,” muttered Jared, but he was already going into the usual relaxed daze of someone whose muscles were turning to putty. Jensen let himself settle into his working rhythm, concentrating on what he could feel, and how he needed to manipulate it to get it better.

Jared's shoulders were really broad and he was perfectly built – just enough muscle to make Jensen's mouth water, not enough to look overdone and ugly. They were firm and strong under Jensen's hand – in fact, his whole back was a work of art, straight spine leading all the way down to a surprisingly trim waist and the smooth curve of his ass under the towel. Jensen had to keep refocusing his eyes where they were meant to be and not on blatantly ogling his client.

By the end of the session, Jensen was half-hard, which made him feel horribly unprofessional. He was meant to be fixing up Jared's shoulder, not perving on him. He stepped back from the table and took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down a bit.

“Okay,” he said. “You can get up now.”

Jared lifted his head slightly, still looking a little dazed. “Uh, I'll just...take a moment,” he said.

Jensen nodded and turned away, pretending to look at Jared's chart again. He jotted down a few notes, but he wasn't really sure they made much sense, not when he was suddenly, acutely aware that Jared was turned on as well. He checked the number of sessions that Jared was down for – one a week for the next six weeks. Well, that wasn't going to get increasingly awkward at all. He thought for a moment about transferring Jared to another massage therapist, but it seemed unprofessional to send him off elsewhere just because Jensen couldn't keep control of himself.  
Besides, why should someone else get the pleasure of putting their hands all over Jared's back?

****

The next six weeks went by way too fast. Jensen found himself looking forward to his Thursday morning appointments with Jared all week and trying to hide his growing anticipation from his co-workers, largely unsuccessfully. By the third week, the whole clinic knew about his crush on Jared, and took to teasing him about it – claiming Jared had called to cancel, or that he was suing Jensen for sexual harassment.

Jensen ignored them all. He concentrated on not making a total idiot of himself every time Jared grinned at him and lit up the room, and not getting too obviously hard while he was rubbing Jared’s shoulder. It might have been okay if it had just been a purely physical crush, but the more he got to know Jared, the more he fell in love with his personality as well. 

Jared always seemed to be cheerful and was incredibly nice to everyone, even Chad-the-douchey-orderly. He and Jensen seemed to have loads in common – sports, computer games, even the same TV shows. Jared started hanging around longer and longer after his session, just chatting, apparently unconcerned that he was only wearing a towel.

At the end of Jared's last session, Jensen had to fight the urge to lie and tell him his shoulder needed another six weeks of therapy. He was a professional, though, and signed him off instead.

“You’re all done,” he told Jared. “Just be careful for another couple of weeks, but it should all be healed up.”

Jared sat up on the massage table. “You’re done being my massage dude?” he asked.

“Massage therapist,” Jensen corrected. “And, yeah.”

“Awesome,” said Jared, his grin growing.

Jensen felt stung. Had he really been that bad as a therapist? “Don’t be too obviously happy.”

Jared shook his head and stood up. “No, it just means....if I’m not your patient any more, I can ask you to dinner, right?” Jensen stared at him for a long moment, not sure he'd heard right. Jared's grin faded slightly. “That's right, isn't it? Chad told me the doctor-patient thingy only applied while you were actually treating me.”

“Oh, yeah, that's right,” said Jensen, recovering slightly. “Yes.”

Jared's grin brightened again. “That's yes, you will go out with me, right?” he clarified.

Jensen nodded, and Jared stood up, his towel only just clinging round his waist. “Awesome!” he said, crossed the two steps between them, and pulled Jensen into a kiss, hands holding on to Jensen's head. Jensen kissed back, despite how completely unprofessional it was to be doing it in his therapy room. Sometimes, professionalism had to take a back seat.


End file.
